Danger and Kisses
by NoxIris63
Summary: When Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata go on a mission, they face danger when they come across Itachi and Kisame, and for Shikamaru, Temari. What do they want and will the team get out safely? ShikaXTema KibaXHina Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Yep, you guessed it... another Naruto fanfic! This features my favorite pairings (drum roll) KibaXHinata and ShikamaruXTemari! I hope you enjoy it and please R&R!

* * *

"How much longer till we get there, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, exhausted. "we've been traveling since morning, and the sun's about to set."

"Listen!" Shikamaru stopped grabbing everyone's attention. "we still have a few miles to go. If we keep up at this pace, we'll be there in no time."

Hinata looked at Shikamaru. "Please… um… c-couldn't we just take a small b-break and then c-continue?"

"What if someone is following us and then sees their time to attack when we're resting? Then what do we do? I'd rather keep going so that we can get to safety." Shikamaru was crouched down, ready to run, when Kiba piped up.

"Don't you remember that you still have me and Akamaru? No one's following us and if we're resting and someone is coming up on us, we'll tell you."

"Fine." Shikamaru sat down. "We'll take ten, but after this, no more stops. It would be best for us to get to our destination by dark."

Naruto grinned with victory. "Finally! A break!"

Hinata looked at Naruto, blushing. "Okay."

Akamaru barked and Kiba smiled. "Fine with me."

'_I can't believe I'm on another mission with Naruto,_' Hinata thought happily. '_This is the fourth time this month!_' A little squeal escaped Hinata as she continued to daydream.

Kiba noticed Hinata's squeal and watched her gaze at Naruto.

"Arf!" Akamaru started getting restless.

"Not yet, Akamaru. She's too busy daydreaming about someone," Kiba whispered to his dog. '_I wish she would just notice my feelings…_'

After everyone rested for a while, Shikamaru stood up. "Okay, **NOW** we have to go."

The rest of the squad got up and started running. Ten minutes had gone by when Kiba stopped. "Someone is following us," he yelled.

Everyone stopped, looking at Shikamaru for his analysis of the situation.

"Kiba, is it just one person or more than one?"

Kiba sniffed the air again. "There's two of them and they're coming pretty fast."

"We have to hold our ground then, if we want to have a chance. By the sound of things, they are probably upper ninja… most likely Jonin."

Hinata gave Shikamaru a discouraged look. "Will we… um… be able to beat them?"

"If we play our cards right."

"Don't worry, Hinata! We'll beat them!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata smiled and blushed at Naruto's remark. '_Naruto…_'

Kiba saw Hinata's face turn red and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, saying, "C'mon! Let's get in position!"

They hid, waiting to ambush their pursuers. When the two strangers entered the clearing, Kiba prepared to attack. He gave Akamaru a food pellet, and watched as the dog morphed into himself.

'_Fang over fang!_' A cyclone came tunneling towards the figures, but was unable to knock them down. Instead, it carved a hole into a tree, knocking it down, revealing Naruto.

"Well Naruto…" One of the strangers in a black robe with red clouds appeared behind Naruto. "…we meet again."

Naruto looked back, staring directly into the sharigan eyes. "Itachi Uchiha!"

* * *

**Sorry in advance if I don't update that often, but I will try my best to do so! (I will update pretty frequently over the summer if that helps at all!) I'll update faster if I get some reviews, but please no flames ok? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update quickly! I will try to next time!! But hey, look on the bright side, a little more school left until summer!! Then I will be writing like crazy!! I would like to thank everyone who read this and even reviewed! Thanks a lot and I hope that you like it!**

* * *

Shikamaru watched the awe-stricken Naruto and the unconscious Kiba

Shikamaru watched the awe-stricken Naruto and the unconscious Kiba. He saw Hinata trying to help Kiba out. He saw Hinata trying to help Kiba out. '_Damn it, Hinata! Don't move!_' he thought loudly. He noticed the other enemy looking in Hinata's direction. '_Crap! It's Kisame and he found Hinata! I gotta help her out! Shadow procession jutsu!_'

A black shadow stretched towards the two figures. When he thought the shadows were attached to Itachi and Kisame, Shikamaru tried to control them, but his jutsu backfired. '_What's going on? I… I can't move! Which one of them is using genjutsu?_'

Shikamaru attempted to move as someone appeared behind him, pressing a kunai to his throat. '_What a drag! And of course it's Kisame, the one who would kill anyone without a second thought. Why won't anyone budge to help me out?_'

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

A strong gust of wind whirled by, knocking Kisame into a tree. Itachi looked up from Naruto to the new girl.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Saving your butt, crybaby."

"Well, I don't need your help."

"If it weren't for me, you would be dead! And I don't know what I'd do if that hap…" Temari cut herself off before she revealed her thoughts.

Shikamaru looked at her questioningly. '_What was she trying to say?_'

Naruto watched Itachi's reaction. Seeing that he had an opening to reach Itachi, he gathered a ball of charka into his hand.

Itachi turned back around, facing Naruto. He saw the sphere of charka in Naruto's hand and slightly grinned.

"Rasengan!" Naruto ran towards Itachi, who stood motionless. At the last minute, Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him into a log.

Hinata looked over in time to see it happen before her eyes. "Naruto!" She started running towards Naruto in alarm, hoping that he wasn't hurt.

Kiba watched, still unable to move due to the impact of his jutsu. "Hinata! Behind you!" Hinata turned around, and froze; Kisame was coming right towards her. Hinata got ready to block, but Kiba jumped in front of her and punched Kisame out of the way. Kiba panted heavily and fell to the ground.

Hinata watched in awe. '_Why would he lay his life on the line for me?_'

Itachi looked over at Kisame in disbelief. '_It looks like it would be easier to get Naruto when he's alone… It's best we retreat. We really shouldn't be wasting our energy on these amateurs._'

Kisame watched Itachi, waiting for a signal. Itachi moved his hand across his mouth, wiping away blood. He nodded and they both disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Hinata asked, healing Kiba.

Shikamaru looked at the sky, noticing that the sun was setting. "I don't know, but it seems as if we were wasting their time," he sighed. He knew they were after Naruto, but didn't want to find out why.

He looked at his team members. Naruto and Kiba suffered minor injuries which Hinata could heal easily. Hinata was still out of breath and he himself, only suffered a few bruises and shock.

Shikamaru and Temari glanced at each other at the same time, Temari grinning. Shikamaru smiled back and walked over to everyone else to grab their attention.

"Listen up!" Shikamaru yelled with a wave of his hand. "We are going to rest for tonight. We'll continue the mission in the morning." Shikamaru glanced at Hinata. "Hinata, I'll need you to heal everyone if you can, okay?"

"O-okay," Hinata stuttered. She walked over to Naruto to see how badly he was hurt.

Shikamaru went over to Kiba. "As soon as you're healed, I want you to get some water."

"We can do that," Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

Naruto yelled out, "What am I supposed to do?"

"You're to get firewood for a fire, then make one. You do know how to make a fire, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto rolled his eyes. Hinata giggled at his expression as she finished healing him.

Anything I can do?" Temari spoke up. "I can be helpful as well."

Shikamaru looked over at her. "You're going to help me gather food."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!! Thanks a lot for the comments! I came home from school and I had time so I decided to post a new chapter!! :-) Now this is one of my favorite chapters I wrote so I hope you all enjoy it and please review!!**

The evening was warm with a full moon lighting up thee landscape

The evening was warm with a full moon lighting up thee landscape. The fire was slowly dying down while everyone was resting.

Hinata got up to get more firewood. She walked for a while, picking up sticks as she went. When she looked up from examining the ground for sticks, she noticed Naruto standing alone.

"N-Naruto… are you all right?" she asked loudly enough for him to hear.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Huh… oh, yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm …um… gathering more firewood. May I ask you the same q-question?"

"Well, I'm just thinking about today's fight. I know why those people attacked and what they wanted," Naruto walked closer to Hinata, looking her in the eyes, "but I'm just wondering if the next time I encounter them, if I'll be able to beat them."

"Don't worry… I um… I know you'll beat them sooner or later," Hinata piped up loudly.

"Thanks Hinata! Is there anything else you want?"

Hinata's gaze slipped down as she blushed slightly. '_Should I ask him?_'

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I have a question…"

* * *

Kiba sat, looking at the fire. '_Hinata's been gone for a while. I wonder if she's okay._'

He stood up. "I'm taking a walk."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba lazily. "Fine. Just be back soon."

Kiba nodded and slipped into the darkness of the woods. He kept walking until he heard voices.

Akamaru whined and slid inside Kiba's jacket.

"I know. Let's just wait," Kiba whispered to his dog.

He listened to the conversation quietly.

"What is it, Hinata?" A boy's voice sounded through the night.

'_Naruto?! What the hell are you doing talking to Hinata?_'

* * *

Hinata stared at Naruto, realizing that she had his attention. "Do you… um… l-like me?" It took all her guts to whisper the meaningful words to the one she cared for.

"Of course I do!"

No, you don't get it… what I mean is… um… do you like-like me?"

A shocked expression took over Naruto's smiling face as his eyes widened. "Hinata… I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. You're one of my closest friends and nothing more. Why?"

Tears started forming in Hinata's eyes. Careful not to show them, she quietly said, "Oh… no reason… I-I was just wondering."

"Well, I'm sorry, again," Naruto said, catching her drift. "Look, I'm going back to the camp. Do you want to come back with me?"

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while."

"Ok. I'll see you later then!"

When Naruto was out of site, Hinata dropped to the sticks she was carrying and knelt down, cradling her knees to her chest, sobbing softly.

* * *

**Ouch Naruto! That hurt Hinata a lot!! Next time: (Yes! A small preview!!) Shikamaru fails at flirting and later: who comforts poor Hinata? Find out next time! - this is starting to sound a lot like t.v.- oh well! Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... I'm terribly sorry for the delay!! I was focused on final exams, but now I'm done (celebration music playing in background- author is rejoicing and dancing along)**

**I forgot to put a disclaimer for this story: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CAHRACTERS IN THIS STORY!!**

**Now since that is out of the way, I would like to thank everyone who has put a review on this story! So here's chapter 4 for ya'll!**

Temari spotted Shikamaru looking at her and grinned

Temari spotted Shikamaru looking at her and grinned.

"So what exactly are you doing out here?" Shikamaru asked as he stretched his arms out.

"I'm here to deliver a message to your Hokage. I just happened to be around when I heard the fighting going on." She let out a small chuckle, "It was a good thing that I came when I did, or you guys might have been dead." Temari smirked and moved her hand closer to Shikamaru's.

"Well thanks, I guess," he said shrugging away. He let out a big yawn.

'_This guy is annoying!_' Temari thought. '_He doesn't even notice me hitting on him! He fails at flirting!_'

They watched the fire flicker for a few minutes. "I wonder if Hinata has found some wood yet," Shikamaru spoke up.

"Don't worry about her," Temari said. "She'll be fine." Temari knocked her foot softly against Shikamaru's. She looked to see his reaction, but he remained unfazed.

"What will it take to get you to notice?" Temari stood up and shouted.

Shikamaru looked at her questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you being clueless!"

Shikamaru stood up. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I try to give you signals, but you're so dense, you can't even catch on!"

Shikamaru then realized what she was saying: the hand, the foot tapping his foot a moment ago. It was finally clear, and yet distant from him. He glanced at Temari's expression. '_Oh God,_' he thought, '_She's going to burst! I have to say something!_'

"Well, I'm sorry. I did catch on," he lied. "I am on a mission and personal feelings should not interfere."

"You liar!" Temari snarled, whipping her hand up and adorning Shikamaru's face with a bright red mark. "I can see it in your eyes. You just found out!"

Shikamaru just stood there, rubbing his red cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Temari turned to walk away. "You know what? I don't care. I'm going!" She ran into the shelter of the trees.

Shikamaru sat down with his head resting in his hands. "What a drag…"

* * *

Hinata sat on the ground, crying softly. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure behind her.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata sprung up and threw a punch, but the figure caught her punch tightly. When she saw his face, she let out a sigh of relief.

"D-don't startle me like that…Kiba."

Kiba looked down at Hinata, still holding her fist. "I'm sorry. What are you doing out here?"

"Um, well… I'm just gathering sticks for the fire."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Um… well… I tripped and fell and I lost all of the s-sticks," she lied.

Hinata looked down, avoiding eye contact. Kiba let go of her fist and raised her chin gently. "Are you sure that's what happened?"

Hinata gave into Kiba's question and told him about what had happened between Naruto and herself. Throughout the story, Kiba listened and nodded occasionally.

"I k-kind of feel better now…" Hinata whispered. "I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because I'm here!" Kiba grinned. Akamaru barked along happily.

Hinata smiled, feeling new warmth in her heart. '_Maybe, Kiba. Maybe that's it._'

"We should head back," Kiba suggested after realizing how late it was.

"Okay," Hinata whispered. They started walking through the darkness, towards the camp. Silence draped over the night, neither of them speaking a word.

They kept walking until Kiba heard a thump. He stopped, glanced down, and found Hinata on the ground.

"Here," Kiba said, holding out a hand. Hinata smiled and grabbed it, pulling herself up. She stumbled again, falling into Kiba's arms. Kiba held his ground, supporting Hinata gently.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked her.

"Yeah… T-thanks," Hinata managed to say, despite her blushing. She walked ahead, leaving Kiba behind her.

Kiba watched her and walked slowly behind. '_Hinata…_'

* * *

**Aw! Very cute!! And attention to everyone- I happen to like a lot of fluff... there will be more fluff!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm really sorry for the wait!! And I'm also sorry for this shorter chapter, but I know the next one will be pretty long. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers and here's the fifth chapter of Danger and Kisses!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… if I did, I would be rich.**

* * *

Shikamaru sat in the dark, watching the fire flicker slowly. '_I just don't get it. Why couldn't she just tell me without storming off?_' he thought bitterly. '_Maybe __**I'm**__ just the stupid one._'

"Hey, Shikamaru! Where's Temari? Did she run away from you?" Kiba walked into the clearing with Hinata following behind.

"Wasn't Naruto with you?" Shikamaru asked, trying to get off topic.

Hinata gasped, realizing Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen. "H-he said that he was coming back. I… I don't know where he could have gone."

Shikamaru shook his head and groaned. "He was probably kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Shikamaru watched Hinata's face turn into panic. "…Or," he quickly added, "got lost in a ditch."

'_He is capable of doing that,_' Kiba thought, chuckling to himself. "I guess we can look for him," he said, pointing to Hinata and himself. "You look for Temari since you scared her away."

"I didn't scare her and she didn't run away!" Shikamaru yelled. "She just needed time by herself."

Kiba laughed sarcastically. "Sure! Come on, Hinata, let's go."

"Ok," she whispered.

They ran into the woods, looking for traces of the missing blonde ninja.

Shikamaru walked in the opposite direction, trying to figure out where Temari went.

* * *

'_Ugh… where am I?_' Naruto woke up after being hit on the head with a club. '_All I remember was that Hinata told me that she liked me, and I said I only liked her as a friend. Then I walked off towards camp and that's when I felt pain in the back of my head. Now I'm here._'

"Well, well… you're finally up." A voice made Naruto shiver from head to toe. '_I'm dead!_' he thought frantically.

An expressionless Itachi emerged out of the shadows.

"Wait till I get my hands on you," Naruto yelled. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto waited for his clones to appear, but none showed up. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he shouted louder. "Hey, what the hell is going on?"

"You were right Itachi," Kisame walked up to Itachi, "he wouldn't notice the cage."

Naruto frowned, "Wait, is this a jutsu-proof cage or something?"

"You are smarter than you look," Kisame chuckled.

"WHAT?! Do you wanna say that to my face?!"

"He just did," Itachi stated. "We're taking you back to the Akatsuki, to get the nine tailed fox out of you."

He watched Naruto try to get out of the cage. "Don't even try," Itachi said. "We're leaving in the morning. Have a nice night."

'_Oh God,_' Naruto thought, '_I'm in trouble!_'

* * *

**Yeah it ends on a high note with Naruto in trouble, but it will be all good! Next time: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff!! Till then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter!! And thanks to everyone who reviewed especially! But please, review! Give me appreciation, give me tips, give me flames- well not the flames part but you get what I'm trying to say! Just review please!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

* * *

Kiba and Hinata were running through the forest, on the lookout for Naruto and were almost out of breath. They stopped for a moment's rest when Kiba looked at the anxious Hinata. "He probably did get lost in a ditch," Kiba smiled, as he repeated what Shikamaru had said earlier.

"I don't know," Hinata said sadly. "I should've gone back with him. If I did, this probably wouldn't have happened."

"Don't say that!" Kiba whispered in a loud and demanding voice.

Hinata gazed into his eyes. "B-but, it's my fault… he…"

Akamaru started whining and ran into his master's jacket. "What is it boy?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru's eyes stared into Kiba's eyes as he growled something. "He says that he senses that there are people around with a lot of chakra.

Hinata looked ahead and muttered, "Byakugan!" Hinata saw two faint figures and a cage with a person in it. "I-I see three people. The smallest one is in a cage."

"That's Naruto all right."

"Should we go and get him?" Hinata whispered.

"No. Those other two people are Kisame and Itachi for sure. We wouldn't be bale to beat them. We should go back and tell the others." Kiba watched Hinata's face turn into concern. "Don't worry, they'll probably won't leave until dawn. And besides…" Kiba raised Hinata's chin and kissed her lips gently. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Hinata was speechless and could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. It was a new feeling to her, better than the one she had for Naruto. She looked away from Kiba, hiding her smile.

"Oh shit," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt our friendship… I mean we can forget about what just happened if you want. I didn't know what came over me… I just had the urge to kiss you…"

Hinata cut off the baffled boy with her lips. "It's okay," she said quietly, gazing deeply into Kiba's dark eyes. "I-I'm glad you did."

Kiba grinned and held out his hand. "We should get back."

Hinata took it and walked back to the camp with him in the darkness.

* * *

Shikamaru found Temari looking at the stars in an abandoned field. She looked hurt and peaceful to him at the same time.

Shikamaru walked towards her, taking a deep breath. "Could I join?" he asked.

"It's a free world," Temari snapped.

Shikamaru could tell that she was in a horrible mood thanks to him. '_That isn't a surprise_,' he thought, sitting down next to her. He waited a moment before gaining his confidence to speak. "Are you okay?"

Temari shifted her position to face him. "Oh yeah, better than ever," she replied sarcastically.

Shikamaru's eyes scanned her body, looking at her curves. "Look," he said trying to shake the thought of her body out of his head, "I'm sorry for…"

"For being a dunce?" she finished looking back at the sky.

Shikamaru was taken aback by her response. "Sure," he said quietly, "we'll go with that." '_I don't think she wants to be messed with_,' he thought gazing at her.

Temari felt Shikamaru's stare and breathed deeply. '_Why can't I stay mad at him?_' she thought. "Listen…" Temari faced him again. "You don't have to go out of your way by lying to me. I know where you're coming from. We're on a mission, and we can't afford any more distractions, so it would be best to forget about what happened and continue like it was before."

"But I'm not lying. I really am sorry. I am clueless and I should have caught on, but instead I kept hiding behind my excuses. I know shouldn't have, but…"

"Shikamaru, you really mean it, don't you?" Temari met his eyes and stared into them.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Yes, I do." He saw her grin slightly. "You like me don't you?"

Temari's face turned a hue of bright red. "Why would you say that?" she practically yelled.

"I'm a genius remember?" Shikamaru got up and stretched his arms.

"Yeah, a lazy ass genius," Temari smirked.

Shikamaru laughed, "**Real **funny."

Temari grabbed her fan and hit Shikamaru with it.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his new bump on his head.

"We should head back." Temari started getting up, but couldn't move. "What the hell…" she said under her breath. "Shikamaru! You ass, let me go!"

Shikamaru didn't say anything as he walked closer to Temari. '_It's a good thing that it's a full moon tonight_,' he thought. Temari was walking closer and trying to resist the grip of Shikamaru's jutsu.

They moved closer until they were facing each other inches away. Shikamaru let go of the jutsu and grabbed Temari, kissing her lips tenderly.

Temari closed her eyes and embraced him, enjoying the moment. When she realized what she was doing, Temari hit Shikamaru on the head, leaving him sister bump.

"Ow!" Shikamaru winced in pain. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"You made me kiss you!" Temari exclaimed, still recovering from the rushed feeling Shikamaru gave her.

Shikamaru took hold of her hand and gazed deeply into her eyes. "You enjoyed it though, didn't you?"

Temari's face softened. "Yeah, I did." She intertwined her fingers with his.

"We should get back." Shikamaru started walking, still holding onto Temari's hand. "Kiba and Hinata might have found out where Naruto went."

Temari froze. "What do you mean? Is Naruto gone?"

Shikamaru heaved a breath. "We don't know where he is. There's the possibility he either gotten lost or gotten captured by the Akatsuki. We are hoping that he's just lost."

"How did you find this out?"

"Hinata came back saying that Naruto was on his way to the campsite, but he wasn't there."

"So why were you looking for me instead of searching for Naruto?"

Shikamaru stared deeply into her eyes. "Because if I didn't find you, I would be lost." He lowered his head and kissed Temari's cheek. "And besides," Shikamaru raised his eyes back to hers, "it would have been a drag looking for Naruto."

"And it wasn't for me?"

"It was at first," Shikamaru shrugged, "but in the end, it was worth it." He walked forward, leading Temari by the hand.

Temari followed him, smiling that she finally got what she wanted.

* * *

**Next time: Our favorite ninja versus the Akatsuki! Thanks for reading and please review! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! I know what you are thinking: "Oh my God! Animeluvr69 is finally updating! It's a miracle!" So yeah, I'm VERY sorry! I will try my best to update when I get the chance, but I can't guarantee it lol I've just been pretty busy lately so I'm sorry in advance! To make up, here's an extra long and juicy chapter of Danger and Kisses!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

"K-Kiba?"

Kiba looked into Hinata's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Hinata felt a blush creeping up her face as she stared into Kiba's eyes. "Nothing," she whispered, forgetting her question.

"Don't worry, Hinata," Kiba said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure everyone is okay."

Hinata looked away. "I'm not worried about them…" Hinata stopped at what she said. She didn't feel like that. She cared for her teammates and loved them all like family. "I-I didn't mean that," she said looking down, ashamed.

Kiba smiled and took Hinata's hands. "I know you didn't," he said softly. "I don't want anything to happen to you either." He made little circles with his thumb on Hinata's hand.

She looked up into his eyes and felt her pulse accelerate. Excitement roused within her as she felt herself draw closer to him.

Kiba welcomed her into his arms and felt the surge of blood rush throughout his body. '_Now or never_,' he thought as he leaned his head closer to Hinata's. He fixed his hand underneath Hinata's chin and slowly pulled it up to his face.

The quiet girl closed her eyes and felt his lips gently pushing hers. She pulled her head away and rested it against Kiba's forehead.

"Is that what you were trying to say?" Kiba asked with a gentle grin on his face.

"Possibly," Hinata whispered. She felt Kiba's arms tighten around her waist as he drew her closer to him. She felt a spark as their bodies touched and smiled, enjoying the new feeling.

"We leave you two alone for one hour and look what happens," Shikamaru stated. "What a drag."

Kiba held Hinata tighter and laughed. "What about you and Temari then?" He looked at the pair holding hands. "One hour and Temari is blushing a bright red… what did you do to her, Shikamaru? You know how Garra and Kankuro will act, won't ya?"

Shikamaru sat down with Temari and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't remind me…"

Temari chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm technically older than both of them."

Kiba watched the two. "Get a room, will ya?"

"What about you two then?" Shikamaru looked back at Kiba who was still holding onto Hinata.

Kiba smiled. "We already called dibs on this spot right here."

"Who said so, Kiba?" Shikamaru laughed.

"Um… um we need to stay on our mission," Hinata interrupted.

Everyone looked at Hinata as she broke Kiba's grasp. "Sorry, Kiba," she whispered.

"It's okay," he replied. "Do you want to tell them?"

"Yeah, I will." She face the now-attentive couple. "Naruto has been captured," she stated.

"So he hasn't fallen into a ditch?" Shikamaru asked. "What a drag."

"Was he captured by Itachi and Kisame?" Temari questioned.

"He was," Hinata said, "and he is now at their campsite in a jutsu-proof cage. They will be leaving in the morning."

Shikamaru nodded his head. "I see… that means we should attack before morning… at sunrise. Yeah, that should work. They may see us, but then, I could at least hold them with my jutsu." Shikamaru stood up, contemplating his thoughts. "We just need to get Naruto out of there, but a fight is unpreventable. We have to be ready."

"Are you sure we have to get him?" Kiba groaned. "I mean, it would be way easier just to leave him and say he died." Everyone gave Kiba a cold, hard stare. "I was only kidding!" Kiba exclaimed.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I will map out a plan. You three get rest. Wake up at four, and we'll track down and save Naruto."

The three nodded and headed to their tents; Temari and Hinata in one, and Kiba in the other. Shikamaru rubbed his neck and groaned. '_This is going to be a long night_.'

* * *

"So," Temari said when she sat on her sleeping bag. "You and Kiba?"

"You and Shikamaru?" Hinata pointed out.

Temari laughed and nodded her head. The leaf village genin was one of her best friends and she knew could tell Hinata anything. "What happened to Naruto?"

Hinata sighed. "I guess he's yesterday's news. I asked if he liked me more than a friend, and he said just as a friend."

"To your face?!" Temari exclaimed. "He is so dense!" I can't believe he did that! What did you do then?"

"Well, I um, kind of cried…"

"Aw! That was mean of him to do."

"Yes, it was… but then Kiba found me crying. He asked what was wrong and I told him that I tripped and lost all my sticks…"

Temari laughed. "And he bought it?"

"No, so I told him happened," Hinata sighed, "and he made me feel better… and caught me when I tripped." Hinata watched Temari smile and she continued. "When we went searching for Naruto, we were debating if we should fight them or not. We didn't, Kiba told me that he didn't want anything to happen to me. And… he um… he kissed me!"

Temari gasped. "Omigod! He kissed you?" She hugged the now-blushing Hinata.

"And we kissed again while we were waiting for you and Shikamaru…" Hinata stopped and looked at Temari staring off into space. "Um… what about you and Shikamaru?"

Temari grinned. "I kept making moves on him, but he kept failing to notice them. So I yelled at him for not paying attention and walked away."

"S-so that's why you were gone," Hinata stated.

"Mmhmm." Temari glanced through the tent's opening to see Shikamaru. "But then he came after me. That meant a lot to me… even though I was still I was still pissed at him.

"He started talking to me about how I was right and how he liked me. Then, when we were about to head back here, he trapped me in his jutsu."

"What did he d-do?" Hinata smiled.

Temari sighed. "He walked closer to me and I walked closer to him, and he made me kiss him… I enjoyed it too."

"Aw!" Hinata exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"

Temari laughed. "I'm happy for you too!"

Hinata lay down on her sleeping bag. "I-I think I'm going to sleep for tomorrow morning. Good night, Temari."

"Same here. Night Hinata."

* * *

Shikamaru shook his head fiercely. '_There has to be another way! _' He rubbed the dirt furiously as he kept contemplating his thoughts. '_Hinata has her Byakugan which will be used to track the enemy_," he thought, drawing an "x" on the ground. '_Kiba has Akamaru and can trace the scent of the enemy as well. Temari can attack or defend with her fan. I can stop the enemy with my shadow possession jutsu… unless if Itachi uses genjutsu, which in that case, I'm screwed._'

Shikamaru rubbed the the drawing out again. '_We could take Naruto quietly and use a substitution jutsu to make a "Naruto"… or Naruto could create a clone…wait… it's a jutsu-proof cage…which means nothing like that would work. And even if it did work, it would be so predictable. The enemy would know what was coming._' Shikamaru let out a loud groan. "I'm stumped!"

"Do you need help?"

Shikamaru turned around and saw Temari. She walked towards him and sat down. "We could play it by ear, you know."

"But there's no way we can guarantee that it will work…"

"Not all missions and attacks require a plan," she stated. "Just trust us with the best plan you can think of, even if it's not a plan at all. We'll make it work out in the end."

Shikamaru sat there for a minute, thinking about what Temari said. "So you think the best plan is no plan at all? Well, we'll need a set-up, but if we go from there, it might work. They probably won't expect a thing now that I think of it…"

"You're welcome," Temari chuckled, getting up.

Shikamaru grinned. "Come here, you…" He got up and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her lips; softly at first, but growing more intense with each kiss.

Temari broke him off with a smile. "I need to sleep now," she said with a small laugh.

"Fine," Shikamaru groaned, kissing her one last time.

Temari smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Shikamaru."

"Goodnight, Temari. See you tomorrow morning."

Shikamaru watched Temari walk back into her tent before working on his plan again. '_So, Kiba and Hinata can be the lookouts,_' he thought. '_Temari and I will get Naruto out of the cage, and then, we'll go from there, I guess. If we caught, we need to split up Itachi and Kisame for sure._'

* * *

"So everyone knows what we're doing?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, it's a plan with no plan… that's pretty clever," Kiba stated.

"B-but we need to make sure that we separate Kisame and Itachi if worse comes to worse?" Hinata asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "If we get Naruto out, he will most likely want to face Itachi. So whoever is with Naruto, will probably face Itachi as well." Shikamaru stayed silent for a moment. "This may be the last time we're together like this, so whatever happens, happens. If we do get separated, meet at the place where we first fought the two. If any of us are free, go to the Leaf Village and request help from the ANBU Black ops. You guys are my friends, and I wish you all the best of luck. I hope to see you at our meeting spot."

Temari ran to Shikamaru and embraced him tightly. "Don't ever leave me!" she whispered.

Shikamaru combed his hand through her hair. "You have nothing to worry about."

Kiba put his arm around Hinata's shoulders as she watched the two. "Hinata," he whispered softly, pulling her aside. "I want you to know that ever since I met you, I have…"

Hinata gazed into Kiba's eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

"I love you, Hinata. Ever since I met you, I have loved you. So please, don't get hurt out there."

'_Kiba…_' Hinata hugged Kiba tightly. "I-I love you too, Kiba!"

Kiba raised her chin and kissed her lips softly.

"We should go now," Shikamaru stated from a distance. The couple nodded and dashed into the forest with Shikamaru and Temari.

* * *

"Do you see him?" Shikamaru whispered to Hinata.

"Y-yes, he's still there. I-I also see Itachi and Kisame, but they are both sleeping, it seems. Just be careful, they could wake up at any time."

"Right," Temari said quietly.

Shikamaru and Temari quickly dashed across the area until they saw the cage. Shikamaru glanced at Temari and nodded; it was time to get Naruto out.

Shikamaru crept up to the cage and saw the crouched figure in it. "Psst! Naruto!" he whispered loudly.

"W-what?!" Naruto struggled in the cage. He grinned and exclaimed, "Shikamaru! You did come after all! I knew you guys wouldn't leave me!"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

"Sorry…" he said in a quieter voice. "How are you going to get me out of here?"

"Watch out," Temari whispered. She looked into the lock and moved a hairpin around it. She then took a stick and positioned it. Then she murmured, "Transformation jutsu." The stick changed into a key which Temari took and unlocked the door with.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction and walked out the cage. "Thanks guys," Naruto stated as he hugged the two.

"C'mon," Shikamaru said. We have to go back and join Hinata and Kiba."

* * *

Hinata gasped loudly. "N-no way!" she stammered.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" Kiba asked frantically.

"I-I can't believe I didn't see that!"

"See what? See what?"

Hinata turned towards the enemies' camp and started running.

"What did you see? Why are you running towards the enemies' camp? Hinata!" He continued running after Hinata, but she stopped abruptly. Akamaru growled a low growl while Kiba frowned. Hinata stared in shock as a pair of blood red eyes stared at her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment! And a little insight for the next chapter: TWO fights... WHAT did Hinata see? And MUCH more! Thanks again for reading! **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait... again... Yes, I am horrible for making people wait a long time, but I have a busy life. Anyway, this chapter is full of action and relevating ideas!! Gasp! haha **

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and reviews help, even if they are about inproving! haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

**

* * *

**

_**Last time:**_

**_Hinata gasped loudly. "N-no way!" she stammered._**

**_"Hinata! What's wrong?" Kiba asked frantically._**

**_"I-I can't believe I didn't see that!"_**

**_"See what? See what?"_**

**_Hinata turned towards the enemies' camp and started running._**

**_"What did you see? Why are you running towards the enemies' camp? Hinata!" He continued running after Hinata, but she stopped abruptly. Akamaru growled a low growl while Kiba frowned. Hinata stared in shock as a pair of blood red eyes stared at her._**

* * *

'_What's going on? Why do I feel this intense surge of fear rushing throughout my body when I just look into those eyes… those murderous eyes of his. Why is it this hard to move? It's like he has this power over me that won't let me go. How can I get out of this? How can I protect the ones I love?_' Hinata drew in a deep breath as she slowly lifted her hands up.

"W-what do you w-want," she asked.

Kiba stood behind her, also frozen in fear. '_What is she doing?_' he thought. '_Is she giving herself up to the enemies? She can't do that!_'

The red-eyed murderer grinned in satisfaction. "Just as I hoped for. You were trying to run to help out your comrades, but you ran into me instead. I don't even know why you tried… you're just a weakling." He pushed Hinata onto the ground and laughed. "And it is apparent that you will stay that way."

Kiba rushed forward with a kunai in his hand. Itachi smirked and punched the teenager knocking him harder into the ground. Kiba grimaced and tried to get back up, but Itachi's foot rested on his back. "You are simply no match for me." He pushed his foot harder into Kiba's back who yelled in pain. "And your weak little girlfriend has to watch this as well… you must be embarrassed."

Hinata winced at Itachi's remark. '_I… I have to beat him,_' she thought. '_I just have to, or else…_' Hinata glanced at Kiba who was straining to get the man off of him. The girl started to concentrate all of her chakra into her eyes and hands until she felt it pour out of her body. She slowly got up and glared at Itachi. "Get off of him," she stated. She stood in her fighting stance and watched Itachi face her.

"Finally," Itachi said coolly as he took his foot off of Kiba, "someone who actually wants to fight me."

O..O

Shikamaru and Temari ran ahead of Naruto, leading him to the meeting spot. Shikamaru looked back and watched Naruto run quietly. '_This isn't like Naruto… he's normally yelling or shouting about what happened to him by now…_' Shikamaru glanced at Temari who was looking back at him. '_So, she noticed too…_' He nodded to her and turned a right. He watched Naruto follow behind him and smiled.

They ran a little further until Shikamaru stopped abruptly.

"Why are we stopping?" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru and Temari turned to face Naruto. "Naruto," Shikamaru asked, "how did you get kidnapped again?"

Naruto looked at the two in confusion. "Well, I was hit on the head with a stick and got knocked out…"

"What were you doing out in the woods when we told you to stay near camp?" Temari asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Collecting wood…"

Shikamaru shook his head. "But Hinata was collecting wood. How dumb do you think we are, Kisame?"

Naruto smiled and transformed into Kisame. "Well done," he said with a cool tone in his voice. "I would expect nothing less from you two… but tell me, how did you figure it out?"

Shikamaru smiled. "One, Temari used a substitution jutsu to unlock the cage… I thought the cage was jutsu-proof. Then Naruto is normally trying to take lead on every single mission; you, on the other hand, were silent. Naruto is almost never silent. Then Hinata told us that Naruto was thinking out in the woods. She was collecting wood. Now where is Naruto?"

Kisame laughed darkly. "You have to beat me to find out."

Temari grabbed the fan on her back and quickly took it out. "I'm ready," she stated. She watched Shikamaru get into a fighting stance, ready to use his jutsu. He nodded, and Temari swung her fan. A powerful gust of wind blew towards Kisame.

Kisame stood motionless and smiled, showing his pointy teeth. His hand was gripped on his sword, ready to fight.

Shikamaru glanced at Temari again. Temari smiled as she got ready to swing her fan. "Wind scythe jutsu!" Winds gusted around Kisame, but nothing touched him.

Kisame chuckled. "You can't use that jutsu to beat me!" Kisame's eyes caught something. Out of the raging winds, a dark shadow was creeping towards him. The shark-like man jumped out of the way and towards Temari. He pulled out his sword and a clang was heard as it rested upon Temari's fan.

Temari grunted in frustration as she tried to support the deadlock. She started feeling her legs give out slowly as Kisame's strength was out into the deadlock. Kisame's sword finally crashed into Temari, knocking her into the ground.

Shikamaru stared at Temari in shock. He glanced back at Kisame who was quickly coming towards him. Shikamaru grinned and jumped into the air, throwing senbon at Kisame. Kisame laughed, blocking himself with his sword.

He looked at Shikamaru who was breathing hard. "Is that all you got?" Kisame asked as he raised his sword over his head and bringing it to the ground."

O..O

Hinata stared at Itachi. "Where is Naruto?"

Itachi laughed, throwing a punch at Hinata. She quickly jumped back and avoided the attack.

Kiba slowly got up. "He's with Temari and Shikamaru… isn't he?"

Hinata shook her head. '_Byakugan!_' Hinata analyzed Itachi's chakra levels. '_His chakra… it's so strong!_'

Kiba walked up next to Hinata. "What do you mean?"

Hinata watched Itachi smile menacingly. "It was really Kisame. He disguised himself as Naruto… that's why I was running back… so I could try to warn Shikamaru and Temari."

"Then what happened to Naruto?"

Itachi laughed coolly. "Why bother to ask? When I'm done with the two of you, you won't need to know."

Kiba growled under his breath. He heard Akamaru whine at the immense chakra coming from Itachi's body. '_Shikamaru said that he specializes in gen-jutsu… if that is true, I will have to keep a look out for it._' He glanced at Hinata who was looking beyond Itachi. '_She's not paying attention to Itachi… does she see something else?_' Kiba looked back at Itachi and heard another whine from Akamaru. "I know," he whispered. He caught a sie glance from Hinata as she continued looking ahead. '_I need to stall…_'

"So, Itachi, why join the Akatsuki and get the useless mission of capturing an annoying boy? If I was you, I would be offended…"

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nah, it doesn't matter. I mean, you're already on this mission and probably can't back out of it.

"I could back out of it if I wanted to…" Itachi growled at Kiba.

"For what price though?" Kiba watched Itachi duck his head in deep thought. "Not good, eh?"

Itachi ignored Kiba and kept thinking.

Kiba glanced over at Hinata who nodded quickly. '_She's found something… but what?_' Kiba felt his head pound as if someone was trying to intrude into his thoughts. He tried fighting it, but felt the force take over his thoughts. '_Don't tell me it's Itachi…_'

'_It's not,_' someone whispered.

'_Hinata? But how?_' Kiba asked.

'_I am using a new jutsu… listen, I found an escape where Itachi might not find us. It's risky though…_'

'_Why don't we fight him?_'

'_Kiba!_' Hinata shouted. Kiba never heard this Hinata before; she never shouted like this. '_He's an Akatsuki member! Like we could beat him. If we flee, we could survive and possibly find Naruto._'

Kiba felt himself grow unsure as he watched Itachi still ducking and Hinata's eyes burrowing into his. '_Just let me think!_' He felt her get out of his mind to let him think. '_I don't remember her learning any new jutsus… but she could have been keeping it a secret. It could be Itachi for all I know. He does specialize in gen-jutsu…_'

He analyzed the two again. Itachi was still looking down as if he was still looking for a comeback. Hinata was still waiting for an answer from him. '_Wait!_' Kiba smiled at Hinata and nodded. He watched her smile back as he threw a punch at her. The girl screeched in pain as she was thrown into the ground.

"K-Kiba… why? Why did you hit me?"

Kiba glanced back at Itachi, looking up in surprise. "Because you aren't really Hinata."

Hinata looked at him in wonder as she rubbed her cheek. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean you aren't fooling me, Itachi."

The girl smiled evilly as she stood up. "I thought you wouldn't notice."

"Akamaru sensed it before I did. After I thought for a while, I realized you would never let a burn go to waste. Hinata would. Hinata also never snaps at anyone. That really made me think something was wrong."

Kiba looked over at the real Hinata who was changed back to her real self. "You were just playing with my mind," he told Itachi. "I know you are specialized in gen-jutsu. That's why I won't let my guard down around you. Is that all you have?"

Itachi frowned at Kiba. "Who said that this was all I had?" He lunged towards Kiba as he formed hand signs.

'_Oh no!_' Hinata thought. She started gathering chakra in her palms. '_Itachi's chakra is so high! I have to stop this!_'

Hinata ran in between the two. "Eight trigrams palm!" Hinata felt herself throw Itachi back. "Run!" she quickly told Kiba.

Kiba got up and followed the girl in the opposite direction. After a few seconds, a loud explosion was heard behind them. "W-what was that?" Kiba asked while he kept running.

"When I did my jutsu, I planted a few paper bombs to his jacket. We need help though. His chakra… it's… it's…"

"…massive," Kiba finished. "I know. He also isn't using his abilities against us… I don't know if I should feel lucky or insulted…"

"Let's go with the lucky and keep running," Hinata stated.

"Wait!" Kiba exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

Hinata smiled. "I-I know where Naruto is."

* * *

**Well, here is where I leave you! Please review because I love reviews! haha **

**Till next time,**

**animeluvr69**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. I am very sorry for not updating in forever. I feel really bad about this because I just do not have the drive to write this anymore. Unless if someone would like to help me or give me some ideas or something to help me get back in the groove even, I would greatly appreciate it. Again, I am sorry for this, and if I get any creative juices back, I will try to update on this story. For now though, I will keep hoping that I get inspired again. Thank you for understanding, and I will appreciate any of the above options if you would like to help!**


End file.
